CyberWatch
by megrimlockawesom
Summary: McCree and other agents of Overwatch have suddenly disappeared. and now its up to The Doctor to help find out where they went
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day back at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. Zarya was lifting, Tracer was tracing, Reinhardt was hammering, Ana was sniping, and soldier 76 was….Soldiering?

They were all living out their normal lives. Tracer was zipping along a corridor because she didn't have anything to do. when all of a sudden she a gray, metallic figure made of steel. She wiped her goggles only to find that it was gone. "I must be seeing things." she shrugged and then went to go get a coffee. What she did not know is that the gray figure wasn't an illusion and was in fact real. And it was standing at the other end of the corridor when she left.

"So, where do you want to go today?" The Doctor asked. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we could visit the planet of the Ood." Clara replied. "The Ood are friendly, but it's too boring. I'm thinking something along the lines of adventure. Oh well, let's see where the TARDIS takes us. GERNIMOOO!"

"Has anyone seen McCree?" Tracer asks. "Nope." Soldier 76 replies while doing pushups. "Not a clue" Reinhardt replies while sipping on his coffee. "Must still be napping in his bed." Mercy replies. "He wasn't in his nook." Tracer replied to all of them. "Well if he's in trouble he can always use his -doing McCree impression- Its high noon." Genji replied. "Ok!" Tracer confirmed. "Well i'm going to go look for him if you don't mind." Then Tracer zipped out of the room

"Where have we landed, Doctor?" Clara asked. "Well according to The TARDIS' readings, we are on a 2076 earth." The Doctor replied. Clara peeked outside the box and out of the basement door. "The future looks awesome!" Clara exclaimed. "Oh it is, but you don't know about the wars they've seen. The war against man and AI."

They headed outside the basement, onto Watchpoint Gibraltar. "Hmmm… It seems here that we are at Watchpoint: Gibraltar, Main base of communications for a task force called Overwatch." "Whatever happened to UNIT?" Clara asks. "They disbanded and their superiors created this task force."

-"McCree? McCree? You round here, love?" Tracer walked into the basement only to find a blue box. "McCree, Ya in here?" "Oi, it's best you don't touch don't touch that." Clara suggested. "Who are you?" Tracer asked. "I am The Doctor. And you, and your friends are in big, big trouble"


	2. Chapter 2

"Mein gott! Oxton, why did you bring this strange man into our base?" Reinhardt asked.

"Well, he did say we're in big trouble." Tracer replied.

"Actually, that was a hunch" The Doctor corrected tracer.

"Not a very good one though. The TARDIS brought me here at random."

"The what?" Genji asked.

"TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space." "Basically a time machine." Clara translated in less time lordy English.

"Oooh, what's that?" The doctor noticed an insect on the flying above. "Another funny insect. Looks like another one for my funny insect collection. Righty-O. Anyone of you have a lab I can use to dissect this funny insect?"

Its down the hall, to the left." Mercy replied. "Thank you very much."

"Also Doctor, before you go, do you know where our friend McCree went?" Jack asked.

"Not a clue"

Before you go investigating, how about i show you round the base?" Tracer asked.

"Good idea!" Clara responded

Meanwhile in the training room.

John, Watson, Harry, Swami, and Rhen were training, when they heard a clanking noise come by. Then a steel figure, posture straight, standing like a soldier, appeared at the door.

"Oi mate. What're you lookin at mate?" John asked him.

The figure just stood there

"You gonna answer me mate?"

And the figure still stood there.

"All right then. I'LL MAKE YOU ANSWER ME!" He took out a hand pistol and shot the figure.

"Upgrade in progress." The figure stated

And then he fatally shot Watson back, killing him instantly. The others took out their pulse rifles and fired. They did absolutely nothing.

"Activating Protocol: Midday." The figure activated his arm blaster, and then proceeded to shoot everyone in that room. And then he blew out the smoke coming from his arm blaster . He then proceeded to let down cybermites, and then put his arm by his side, and continued marching

"Why do all my funny insects have to be mechanical?! Why can't they be organic for once!?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"What is it Doctor?" Clara asked.

"This insect, its of Mondasian origin."

"Soooooo…"

"So,it means that a CYBERMAN is here!"

"Cyberman? The clanky thingies?" Clara asked

"YES THE CLANKY THINGIES!"

Ana came into the room all of a sudden

"Y'know, I was going to do a dramatic reveal that i wasn't dead, but I see you are a little preoccupied at the moment. I'll leave."

Everyone turned to Jack.

"Anymore secrets luv?"

"Screw it, Reaper is Reyes." Jack replied.

"Dammit Jack, I buried all of you." Reinhardt lamented.


End file.
